dmcworldfandomcom-20200214-history
DMC Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 January 2013
08:03 [ WASN'T THERE SOME IDIOT FOLLOWING ME THROUGH PARIS ] 08:03 hello 08:03 Yes 08:03 there 08:03 was 08:03 and 08:03 you 08:03 fought 08:03 Remnant 08:03 [ who was he anyway ] 08:03 [ I keep on forge-] 08:03 [ OHHHHHHH ] 08:03 Remnant was that guy 08:03 that 08:03 [ IT WAS DUSK ] 08:03 looked 08:03 like 08:03 Vanitas 08:03 DmC:_Episode_4_-_Ville 08:03 [ no Ezio not the remnant ] 08:03 [ dumbasssss ] 08:03 [ i mean the guy following me ] 08:03 I know you're not talking about remannt dumb ass 08:03 I am talking about something else 08:04 we're on two different chars 08:04 DES 08:04 yo 08:04 Y U NO SPELL MY USERNAME CORRECTLY 08:04 ooooo you guys were caught by the Order 08:04 u mean FuxInternet 08:05 you dun f*cked up now .-. 08:05 >.> 08:05 grrrrrrrrr 08:05 would be nice if we had Fusion 08:05 lets just say he got caught 08:05 sacrifice to let us escape 08:06 Fusion: Hey I wanna RP at DMC 08:06 Aura, Ana 08:06 I just PM Fusion 08:06 ready? 08:06 but he didn't answer 08:06 *RP Starts and Fusion is captured by the Order* 08:06 sure 08:06 forget him 08:06 I'M READY 08:06 To watch 08:06 DK ur the NPC's 08:06 nubcake 08:06 *Turns on soundbooth* 08:06 3 08:06 2 08:07 ` 08:07 1 08:07 ~Opening~ 08:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYR1PV7cM8k 08:07 fools theme (troll) ? 08:08 [ ???? ] 08:08 [ .=. ] 08:09 ~Opening Over~ 08:09 *Running through the backstreets of Paris 08:09 .. 08:09 [ I love RPing as NPC's, I never get to use to the same character and get to change it up everytime. ] 08:09 *just neared the Eiffel Tower, still shifting position in crowd to avoid being noticed... 08:09 Hmm... 08:10 *takes out cellphone 08:10 *thinks to self: "what would be the best way to sneak in unnoticed?" 08:10 I think Starrk was able to hold them off 08:10 *Puts hood over head and walks* 08:10 We need to find out where Vergil is 08:10 That was a relief 08:10 how do we do that? 08:10 The Order's main branch is here in the city 08:10 [ wait am I with you guys ] 08:10 [ I am right ] 08:11 they'll know his last known locations 08:11 Yeah 08:11 [ then scratch everything I just said --facepalm-- ] 08:11 [ Sorry; my memory isn't on par. T.T ] 08:12 LINDSEY MESSMORE 08:12 Well we going to sit here? 08:12 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/XBoltBladerX HE BACK 08:12 Huh? 08:12 ..Baht..Well..ahh.. how we get to thees....ahh..main brehnch..? 08:13 interrupt 08:13 Guards all around.. 08:13 I'm not exactly sure... 08:13 I don't care anymore Lmao 08:13 We can't fight our way out 08:13 when you guys damaged my D.Heart 08:13 You unstabalized my D.Trigger aswell 08:13 and now its reacting to the Cross' in the area 08:13 causing those remnants to spawn 08:14 [ d what ] 08:14 Want me to take care of them for you sir? 08:14 = Devil 08:14 [ ohh ] 08:14 .. 08:14 The Order isn't our enemy 08:14 They just want to return me home 08:14 but I can't allow that to happen 08:14 But I do have an idea 08:14 Hmm? 08:14 *looks at sewer plate 08:15 *looks at him like "you can seriously believe I'm climbing down there" 08:15 I'm pretty sure they use Water amulets to keep the water supply clean 08:15 and free of the madness 08:15 If my hunch is right 08:15 if we can track the magic 08:15 we can find what area of the order is using the amulets 08:16 from there we can find the main abse 08:16 base* 08:17 *raises eyebrow 08:17 But would we reeely be getting by un-noa-tiss'd? 08:17 more then likely 08:17 *summons sword 08:17 *sticks into side of the plate 08:17 prys open* 08:17 I'll run the rear 08:17 you guys go ahead 08:18 *cautiously goes in o-o 08:18 *looks around.. 08:18 *Walks behind* 08:18 *goes in and closes behind us 08:18 Hmm... >.> 08:18 Its Dark.... 08:18 *walks along the side 08:18 I can help with that 08:19 *Snaps fingers* 08:19 *Creates a little light fire in finger* 08:19 Thanks 08:19 Welcome 08:19 Do either of you know how to track Magic Energy 08:19 ...In theh liet we..cood bee seen moa easily....... >.> 08:19 and no.. 08:19 I'm very rusty at doing so 08:19 I'm not sure 08:20 Well let me show you 08:20 I haven't evah really tried.. :l but ookay.. 08:20 We all know that supernatural abilities 08:20 come from the world between this one 08:20 and the Underowrld 08:20 world* 08:20 That place is called Limbo 08:20 We harness the magic in Amulets from that place 08:21 But in that place, Demons can rome free 08:21 but they can't effect us aslong as we're in this realm 08:21 but in order to track that magic 08:21 we have to tap into Limbo 08:21 *takes chalk out of pocket 08:21 ..Doesn't that put us at risk, though? 08:21 *kneels and starts drawing 08:21 I see 08:21 Sure does 08:21 but its neccessary 08:22 *draws a circle incantation 08:22 I'll go alon 08:22 alone* 08:22 I'll guide you from the other 08:22 side 08:22 *stands on it 08:23 *slowly fades away 08:23 .. 08:23 Good..ah..lahk..? 08:23 [ the other side... ] 08:23 *Waits* 08:23 * ghostly like image of me takes my place 08:23 Ok I'm in Limbo 08:23 O.o 08:23 I'm using my Angel Heritage to keep in contact with you 08:23 follow me 08:24 Its pretty clear where the magic is coming from to me in here 08:24 *Follows behind* 08:24 ...Meh-jeek like thees never ceases to amuse me.. 08:24 *Makes light bigger* 08:24 *follows O.o 08:25 The demons must be using Limbo to scout underground beneath Paris 08:25 theirs' too many crosses above ground 08:25 it keeps them at bay 08:25 stops them from spreading the madness through sin 08:25 We're getting close 08:26 Finally 08:26 wait.... 08:26 ? 08:26 Hmm? 08:26 What.. 08:26 *as Dante is walking demons appear* 08:26 Is there dange- 08:26 They found me 08:26 I sense it 08:26 its coming fast 08:26 .. 08:26 You guys keep going towards the Magic 08:26 its just up ahead 08:26 >.> 08:26 What about you? 08:26 I have to make sure they dnt cross through the protal I just created 08:27 I'll catch up 08:27 Okay.. 08:27 *Runs* 08:27 *runs in other direction 08:27 Demons: *hisss* 08:27 *runs after 08:27 *the Demons follow Dante running very quickly at him* 08:27 *summons Rebellion 08:27 *quickly turns around and slashes 08:28 *one demon slowly stumbles back* 08:28 *they slash at Dante with their scythes* 08:28 *step back dodges 08:28 The Temptation is extremely strong down here 08:28 *Rebellion changes form into the Arbiter 08:28 *a demon in the back smashes his scythe into the ground unleashes a trail of fire coming at Dante* 08:28 *seems to get hit by fire 08:29 *jumps out in D.Trigger form 08:29 *slashes through the demon 08:29 *demon gets knocked back into the wall* 08:29 *aims hand at fire 08:30 *turns it purple and manipulates it 08:30 *demon from the right runs at Dante and spin attacks him with a trident* 08:30 *turns it into a large ball and tosses it as the demons 08:30 *the demons scream, hiss, and fall* 08:31 *revers trigger 08:31 reverts* 08:31 *see's demons heading towards portal 08:31 Oh no 08:31 *chases 08:31 *a demon throws their scythe at you to keep you away from the portal* 08:31 Dante* 08:32 *ducks and trips into water 08:32 dammit! 08:32 *swims back up 08:32 *demons continue to run towards the portal* 08:32 gets on the walkway 08:32 NoNoNono! 08:32 [ Y U NO CLOSE PORTALLL ] 08:33 if they get through the madness will spread rapidly beneath Paris 08:33 *stabs rebellion into the ground 08:33 *demon one step away from portal* 08:33 *causes walkway to rapidly rift and explode 08:34 *jumps at Demons in shifted gravity 08:34 Perks of being a demon in Limbo! 08:34 *right when the Demons are about to step through the ground explodes causing them to get knocked up in the air* 08:34 *does a circluar slash to hit all at once 08:34 GO DANTEEEE! 08:35 *jumpa back through portal 08:35 xDDDDD 08:35 *closes it on the other side 08:35 *they all are sent flying downwards* 08:35 *huff huff* 08:35 That was too close 08:36 *catches up with you two 08:36 did you guys find it 08:38 *shrug 08:38 I think we're almost there. 08:38 *electricity runs through the tunnel 08:38 !? O.O 08:38 We're definatley here... 08:38 *climbs up nearby latter 08:38 ~Pause~ 08:39 AURA NOOOOOOO 08:39 ;( 08:39 D: 08:39 stupid smiley 08:39 brb need food 08:39 CUP >.< 08:40 a sudden feeling Mom will be here soon 08:40 *[08:44 back 08:44 WB 08:44 I need a phone 08:45 Des pm 08:46 Now she is here 08:46 Bye guys T.T 08:46 BYE AURA 08:46 Maybe I'll see you all 08:46 pausing le ep for now 08:46 at night chat 08:47 kk 08:53 . 2013 01 21